<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take a Seat by lastrisorto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352464">Take a Seat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrisorto/pseuds/lastrisorto'>lastrisorto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, F/M, Face-Sitting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrisorto/pseuds/lastrisorto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phinks is too tired for sex, so you offer a solution that will let him lie mostly still.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phinks (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Finished (peachbunny22)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take a Seat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phinks had been away on Troupe business for the last two weeks. It wasn’t the longest he’d been away, by far, but that didn’t make you any less happy to see him when he got back. Walking through your bedroom door and shutting it behind him, he took off his tracksuit top, tossing it in the hamper. He yawned, stretching, as you got out of bed and walked over to him. You smiled up at Phinks as you ran your hands up his muscular, A-shirt clad chest, linking your hands behind his neck to pull him down into a lazy kiss. After taking in his taste and reminding yourself of how <i>good</i> his lips felt against yours, you broke the kiss.</p><p>“Hey. Glad you’re back. There’s something I need your help with.” You grinned at your boyfriend, pressing your hips against his. </p><p>Phinks groaned, not picking up on your innuendo. </p><p>“Babe, I’m not doing anything before I grab a shower and at least 10 hours of sleep.” </p><p>You frowned, lowering a hand to palm his flaccid cock through his track pants. </p><p>“I don’t think you want to shower before you <i>help</i> me with this <i>problem</i>, though. You’re just going to get dirtier.”</p><p>He got it that time. Phinks smiled down at you, then yawned again. </p><p>“I don’t know if I’ve got the energy to fuck you tonight. Somebody threw a truck at my back a couple days ago, and it still kinda hurts. And if I’m gonna do you, I wanna do you right.”</p><p>“Always the romantic.” You grabbed Phinks’ hand, leading him over to the bed before helping him out of his shirt. You hooked fingers into the waistband of his pants, tugging them down with his underwear in one motion. Phinks was growing half hard at the attention, but still far from fully involved. You’d have to change that. You gently urged him onto his back on the bed. His brow furrowed, and he started to say something, but you stopped him.</p><p>“Just lie there, then. You take care of me. Then, I’ll take care of you. Deal?” You punctuated the second part by wrapping your hand around his cock and giving him a gentle pump. Phinks’ hips bucked up into your hand involuntarily, and you smiled. Normally, your boyfriend preferred to be on top. He wasn’t crazy about being ridden, in any capacity. He really just loved to hold you down and plow into you for as long as he could, chasing his own release for a while before remembering that you were there as well. You usually got to cum, but it was always on his terms. </p><p>“But I want you to take care of me first…” Exhausted Phinks was almost whiny. You leaned over and kissed him again.</p><p>“Nuh-uh. If we do it like that, you’ll just fall asleep after you cum. Besides. I can still make it fun for you while you’re taking care of me.” You gave his cock another stroke, and he was in. </p><p>You stripped quickly and climbed onto the bed, straddling Phinks’ stomach. His hands found your hips, starting to urge you backwards toward his hardening erection. You shook your head, instead moving up his body to hover over his face. You looked down, Phinks’ eyes wide for a moment, before the grip on your hips tightened, and you heard a muffled groan between your thighs. You looked back, and his cock was straining, suddenly fully hard. </p><p>Grinning, you reached behind you and started pumping him as you lowered yourself to his mouth. </p><p>Phinks held your hips in place, and you could feel his breath fan out across your folds. Releasing his cock and turning fully forward, you gripped the headboard for balance as his tongue circled your opening before darting inside to taste you. You jolted a little at the intrusion, before settling as he started to fuck you with his tongue. You let out a moan, feeling the warm muscle explore your cunt. His nose pressed against your clit deliciously and you tried very hard not to grind down against his face. His hands steadying your hips helped, but before long, you needed more stimulation. </p><p>Taking a hand off the headboard, you cupped one of your breasts, rolling the nipple between your fingers before moving to the other side, trying to mimic how Phinks normally plays with them. Phinks looked up from between your thighs, adjusting his mouth to lock around your clit so he could watch you touch yourself. You let out a cry of surprise as he started to suck on the sensitive bud, rolling his tongue in circles over it in a steady rhythm. You could feel a delicious heat beginning to build, and you focused on the feeling of his tongue against you as you chased your orgasm.</p><p>Phinks moved one of his hands from your thigh, around behind you, finally settling between your legs and slipping two fingers into your dripping core. He flattened his tongue against your clit, pumping his fingers inside you, and you came against his tongue, moaning his name as your hips bucked futilely against the strong hand holding them still. </p><p>Phinks withdrew his fingers, and you rocked back on his chest. You smiled shakily down at him between your thighs. Phinks looked back at you with something like hunger. Before you could move, he grabbed your hips, moving you downward, and you felt the head of his cock nudging against your slick cunt. </p><p>“Thought you were tired…?” You leaned forward, tasting yourself on Phinks’ lips as you kissed him. He let out a grunt as he pushed your hips down, sheathing himself in you in one thrust. </p><p>“I <i>was</i>, but you felt too good around my tongue and fingers. Last few weeks, I’ve missed how you feel around my cock.” </p><p>Phinks wasted no time, gripping your hips with bruising strength and moving you against him. His hips slammed upwards as you came down, and before long you were panting and moaning as Phinks fucked into you. With how sensitive you still were, it was almost too much. Phinks looked up at you from below, watching your breasts bounce with interest as he pounded into you. One of his hands left your hip to cup your breast, rolling a nipple between his fingers as he bucked into you, and his cock nudged against your cervix. Something in you that you hadn’t noticed building <i>snapped</i> and your second orgasm of the night completely blindsided you. The noise you let out was uncomfortably close to a pleasured wail, and as you clenched and spasmed around Phinks’ cock, you pushed him over the edge. He cursed, slamming your hips down against his once more, as he ground his cock deep into you, his release warm as it filled you. </p><p>You slumped over him, collapsing on his chest. You were spent. </p><p>“<i>Now</i> can I take that shower?” Phinks’ voice vibrated against you through his chest, and you laughed, rolling off of him and nodding. </p><p>As Phinks got up to get cleaned off, you grabbed some tissues to do the same. You were definitely happy to have him home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>